


All That Happened

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Universe, Short One Shot, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: Thor wants to go off on another rousing adventure with his friends. It’s time to save the omniverse once more. however, they discover that a magic user is needed to surpass a major trap. So naturally, Thor seeks out his brother Loki.





	All That Happened

Our heroes find their way to Valhalla Records. Inside there ’s a woman with her back through the door, pulling up various records and placing them in a box. Tony’s sizing her up when Thor just waltzes over with the grace of a labrador.

 

“Excuse me madam, but you have a mighty fine ass.” The lady turns to reveal it's his brother Loki, in feminine form.  “Ah, a fine ass indeed.”

 

“What do you want, Thor?”

 

“Loki, you must come with me on a spectacular adventure that will save the ten realms of Omniverse.”

 

“Really?! The last time you said that left us both walking funny.” Loki placed her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side.

 

“Hey, you said you’d seen his dick!” Thor's shoulders and ears grew scarlet as Tony started to cackle in the background.

 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that ‘large marge’ meant ‘large dick? I said I rode it. There’s a big difference.”

 

“How can you not know the size of a dick you rode? Has your ass emotion?”

 

“Hey, she was in my cunt. You know I’m a size queen. I could fit your fist if I wanted to.”

 

“oh no, you're not going to distract me with your… flirting. Are you coming or not?” Loki stood her ground and everyone began to notice the patrons of the record shop have stopped and are watching the argument.

 

“What’s in it for me? I do have important errands.”

 

“Marge’s cock wasn’t enough.”

 

“No, we’re having a boozy brunch orgy next month when Babs comes home on leave.”

 

“Ugh … fine, know this, if you help me save our existence, our stories, I will sire your firstborn.”

 

“WHAT?!” “Thor, what are you talking about?” “You’re fucking your sister?”

 

“And all that comes with?” 

 

“And all that comes with. On your terms.”

 

“You’re such a sap. I agree. Where are we going?”


End file.
